The layout of a given area can be based on many factors, including the type of the area, the location of the area, the value of the area, design preferences, etc. For example, the layout of a typical living room may include a couch, a love seat, a fireplace, and an entertainment center. The layout of the typical living room may also include flooring, which can be wood, tile and grout, carpet, vinyl, etc. The layout of an athletic field may include turf, bleachers, player benches, goals, concession stands, restroom facilities, etc. Planning the layout for a given area can include selecting the type and quantity of materials to placed in the area.